narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Orochimaru
|größe=Part 1: 179,4 cm Part 2: 172 cm |gewicht=Part 1: 63,9 kg Part 2: 57.3 kg |b-gr=B |familie= |manga=46 |anime=27 |film=2. Shippuuden-Film |special=4. Special |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=002300 |nrang=Nukenin, Sannin |genin=6 |chunin= |jonin= |meister=Hiruzen Sarutobi |schüler=Anko Mitarashi, Kabuto Yakushi, Kimimaro Kaguya, Sakon/Ukon, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobo, Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, Sasuke Uchiha |fähigkeit=Fushi Tensei |elemente=Fuuton, Doton |waffen=Orochimarus Kusanagi |sonstiges=Gründer von Otogakure |srang=108 |arang=491 |brang=521 |crang=332 |drang=16 }} Allgemeines Orochimaru (Schurke in der mythischen Jiraiya-Sage, Orochi=große Schlange, Maru=Jungenname) ist ein Nukenin aus Konohagakure und hat in seiner Kindheit, ähnlich wie Sasuke Uchiha, als äußerst begabt und talentiert gegolten. Orochimaru ist einer der legendären Sannin. Sein Ziel ist es, alle Jutsus der Welt zu lernen und so zum mächtigsten Wesen der Welt zu werden. Dabei geht er buchstäblich über Leichen. Deshalb hat der 3. Hokage ihn auch nicht zum 4. Hokage ernannt und versucht, ihn zu bekämpfen, als Orochimaru einige Shinobi aus Konohagakure entführt und für seine Experimente benutzt hat. Daraufhin ist Orochimaru aus Konoha geflohen und für eine unbestimmte Zeit unter anderem Akatsuki beigetreten. Er hat das Dorf Otogakure gegründet und seine eigene Shinobi-Armee aufgestellt. Sein treuester Untergebener ist Kabuto Yakushi. Nachdem Orochimaru von Sasuke übernommen wurde, hat Kabuto seine Gene in sich eingepflanzt. Charakter Orochimaru ist ein Mensch ruhiger Natur. Er lässt sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen und wirkt sehr arrogant. Doch hinter dieser Fassade verbirgt sich ein grausamer, herzloser und erbarmungsloser Charakter. Er hat keine Skrupel, andere Menschen zu quälen und zu töten. Er experimentiert an anderen Menschen für seine Zwecke herum und wenn diese nichts taugen, tötet er sie einfach. Er hat während seiner Zeit in Konoha 60 Neugeborene entführt, um an ihnen Experimente durchzuführen. Dabei wollte er die Gene des ersten Hokages in die Neugeborenen einpflanzen und sich dieser Kinder annehmen, doch dabei sind alle bis auf Eines gestorben und von Orochimaru "entsorgt" worden. Des Weiteren hat Orochimaru eine unglaubliche Überzeugungskraft auf Menschen, die nach Macht streben oder einsam sind. Dabei verspricht er ihnen oft Macht, doch seine wahren Absichten bestehen nur darin, nach Körpern für sich selbst zu suchen. All dies dient nur dem Zweck, die Unsterblichkeit erlangen zu können, um ausreichend Zeit zu haben, alle Jutsus lernen zu können. Kindheit left|150px|thumb|Orochimaru als Kind Orochimaru ist ca. 50 Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung in Konohagakure geboren worden. Seine Eltern sind an einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in seiner Kindheit verstorben. Bereits in seiner Kindheit entwickelte sich sein Interesse für die Unsterblichkeit. Dadurch hinterließ er bei einigen Shinobi den Eindruck, dass er unmenschlich sei und sich etwas Böses in ihm entwickle. Jedoch hat sein Meister, Hiruzen Sarutobi, der spätere 3. Hokage, stets hinter ihm gestanden. Dieser hat in Orochimaru einen guten Menschen und sogar einen kommenden Hokage gesehen. Diesen Eindruck hat er durch mehrere Gespräche mit Orochimaru und durch die Zeit als dessen Sensei gewonnen. In seinem Team hat Orochimaru die gleiche Rolle eingenommen, wie sie Sasuke in Team 7 eingenommen hat. Er hat jedoch eine andere Einstellung zu seinen Teammitgliedern und zu seinem Sensei gehabt. Sie sind wie eine Familie für ihn gewesen und wenn Jiraiya wieder einen dummen Fehler begangen hatte, ist es bei ihm immer höchstens zu einem Schmunzeln gekommen. Während seiner Kindheit ist Orochimaru oft zum Grabstein seiner Eltern gegangen, um nachzudenken. Dabei hat er eines Tages die Haut einer weißen Schlange, das Symbol für Glück und Wiedergeburt, gefunden. Möglicherweise ist dies der Ausgangspunkt für sein späteres Streben nach Unsterblichkeit und seine Wahl der Schlange als vertrauten Geist gewesen. Ausbildung zum Shinobi [[Datei:YoungSannin.jpg|thumb|150px|left|'Links': Tsunade Mitte: Orochimaru Rechts: Jiraiya Oben: Hiruzen]] Zusammen mit Tsunade, Jiraiya und Hiruzen Sarutobi als Sensei hat Orochimaru das Team Sandaime gebildet. Orochimaru hat als sehr talentiert gegolten und ist seinen beiden Teamkameraden immer weit voraus gewesen. In dieser Zeit hat sich ebenfalls eine kleine Rivalität zwischen ihm und Jiraiya entwickelt. Diese Rivalität hat dazu geführt, dass beide versucht haben, einander zu übertrumpfen, doch ist dabei die Freundschaft stets erhalten geblieben. Sarutobi hat aufgrund des großen Talentes in ihm einen möglichen zukünftigen Hokage gesehen. Er hat große Hoffnungen in Orochimaru gehabt. Orochimaru hat auch oft als Vorbild für Jiraiya dienen sollen, woraus man erkennen kann, dass er gegenüber den anderen beiden im Vorzug gewesen sein könnte. Orochimarus Missionen Zweiter Shinobi-Weltkrieg left|150px|thumb|Orochimaru während des Krieges Jahre später, als sich Konoha, Iwa, Suna und Ame im Krieg befunden haben, sind auch Orochimaru, Jiraiya und Tsunade auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen. Alle drei haben zu dieser Zeit den Titel des Jonin innegehabt. Während des Krieges haben sie den Titel "Sannin" erhalten. Sie sind vielen ihrer Gegner überlegen gewesen und haben viele Kämpfe gewonnen. Kurz vor Ende des Krieges sind sie in einer Schlacht auf den Anführer Amegakures, Hanzou Salamander getroffen. Doch da Hanzou Konoha schon als Sieger des Krieges gesehen hat, hat er sich entschlossen, die drei am Leben zu lassen unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie sich von diesem Tage an als Sannin bezeichnen. Auch hat er sie dazu aufgefordert, eines Tages zu ihm zu kommen und erneut gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt des Krieges sind die Sannin auf die Ame-Waisen getroffen, die Orochimaru ohne zu zögern hat töten wollen, da er glaubte, ihnen so ein qualvolleres Ende zu ersparen. Doch hat Jiraiya ihn davon abgehalten. Nach dem Krieg thumb|right|150px|Orochimaru gibt Anko das Mal des Fluches 150px|left|thumb Nach dem Krieg hat sich Orochimaru verstärkt seinen Experimenten gewidmet. Dabei sind viele seiner Versuchsobjekte gestorben. In dieser Zeit hat er das Mal des Fluches, welches er sich durch die DNS von Juugo selbst einverleibt hat, entwickelt. Etwa 26 Jahre vor dem Serienstart hat er ein Experiment an 60 Neugeborenen durchgeführt, denen er die DNS des ersten Hokage eingepflanzt hat, um in ihnen das Holz-Element zu "züchten". Da er geglaubt hat, alle Kinder seien an diesen Experimenten gestorben, hat er sie "entsorgt". Jedoch hat eines dieser Kinder, Yamato, die Experimente unbemerkt überlebt und zeigt sogar die Fähigkeit, die Orochimaru ihm eingesetzt hat. Orochimaru hat sich Anko Mitarashi als Schülerin genommen. Ob sie ihm zugeteilt worden ist, ist nicht bekannt. Orochimaru hat Anko als Testperson für die Weitergabe des Mals des Fluches benutzt und sie im Anschluss, als diese zwar überlebt, aber zu schwach gewirkt hat, aufgegeben. Als es für den dritten Hokage an der Zeit gewesen ist, seinen Nachfolger zu bestimmen, hat sich Orochimaru große Chancen ausgerechnet. Doch ist nicht er, sondern Minato Namikaze der vierte Hokage geworden. Als Orochimaru seinen Sensei deswegen zur Rede gestellt hat, hat dieser ihm gesagt, etwas Böses wachse in ihm heran und er sei für die Position als Hokage nicht mehr geeignet. Aus diesem Grund hat Orochimaru eine starke Abneigung zu Konoha und Hiruzen Sarutobi entwickelt. Flucht aus Konoha und Beitritt zu Akatsuki right|150px|thumb|Orochimaru verliert gegen Itachi left|150px|thumb|Orochimaru im Kampf gegen Jiraiya Da Orochimaru bei seinen Experimenten von seinem ehemaligen Sensei und einigen ANBU-Einheiten überrascht worden ist, hat er sich gezwungen gesehen, Konoha zu verlassen, um seine Forschungen fortführen zu können. Dabei hat es einen Kampf zwischen ihm und Jiraiya gegeben, den Orochimaru für sich hat entscheiden können und Konoha daraufhin endgültig den Rücken gekehrt hat. Kurze Zeit später ist er der Organisation Akatsuki beigetreten, um den Körper von Itachi Uchiha als Gefäß für sich übernehmen zu können. Jedoch ist Orochimaru bei seinen Angriffen immer wieder gescheitert, da Itachi zu stark für ihn gewesen ist. Orochimaru hat daraufhin die Organisation wieder verlassen und den Spion, Kabuto, den sein ehemaliger Partner Sasori bei ihm eingesetzt hat, von dessen Gen-Jutsu befreit und als Untergebenen übernommen. Die Gründung von Otogakure right|150px|thumb|Orochimaru verführt Kimimaro Nach seinem Ausstieg bei Akatsuki hat Orochimaru ein eigenes Dorf gegründet. Dabei hat er bevorzugt nach Shinobis gesucht, die nach Macht gestrebt oder in Einsamkeit gelebt haben. Dabei ist er unter Anderem auf Zaku Abumi, der seine Eltern verloren hat, als sein Dorf angegriffen worden ist, Kimimaro Kaguya, der mit seinem Clan Kirigakure angegriffen hat und gescheitert ist, getroffen. Für Kimimaro ist Orochimaru ab diesem Zeitpunkt wie eine Vater-Figur gewesen. Nach mehreren Jahren ist es Orochimaru auf diese Weise gelungen, viele Shinobi für sein Dorf zu sammeln und so eine eigene Armee aufzubauen. Der Angriff auf Konohagakure left|150px|thumb|Im Kampf gegen Sarutobi right|150px|thumb|Orochimaru als Oto-Nin Um für seinen Angriff auf Konoha Verbündete zu finden, hat Orochimaru den vierten Kazekage getötet und dessen Platz eingenommen, um Suna in ein Bündnis mit Otogakure zu treiben. Während der folgenden Chunin-Auswahlprüfung hat er drei Genin aus Kusagakure getötet, um deren Gesichter für sich und zwei seiner Gefolgsleute zu übernehmen. Damit hat er sich, mit dem Ziel, Sasuke zu finden, in den zweiten Teil der Prüfung eingeschlichen. Gleichzeitig hat er sich auch als Sensei von Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi ausgegeben, drei Genin aus Oto. Als er im Wald des Todes schließlich auf Sasuke getroffen ist, hat er ihn in einen Kampf verwickelt, bei dessen Ausgang er ihn gebissen und ihm so das Mal des Fluches übertragen hat. Auf der Flucht ist er auf seine ehemalige Schülerin Anko getroffen, die ihn mit dem Souja Sousai no Jutsu hat umbringen wollen, doch gescheitert ist. Orochimaru hat sie am Leben gelassen, wodurch jedoch sein Aufenthalt in Konoha bekannt geworden ist. Während der dritten Runde der Prüfung ist er als Kazekage aufgetaucht und hat den Verlauf der Prüfung zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Sensei verfolgt. Als die Allianz aus Suna und Oto das Dorf angegriffen hat, hat Orochimaru Sarutobi in einen Kampf verwickelt, in dem er mit Hilfe des Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei die beiden Vorgänger Sarutobis beschworen hat. Diese sind jedoch von Sarutobi während des weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes besiegt worden, indem Sarutobi das Shiki Fuujin gegen die beiden und Orochimaru eingesetzt hat. Während dieses Angriffes ist Sarutobi durch Orochimarus Kusanagi tödlich verletzt worden und hat ihm mit letzer Kraft noch die Hände versiegelt, sodass Orochimaru keine Jutsus mehr ausführen konnte. Die Suche nach Tsunade 150px|left|thumb|Orochimaru schwer geschädigt 150px|right|thumb|Die legendären Sannin kämpfen gegeneinander Orochimaru ist durch das Jutsu des 3. Hokage schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Da Kabuto nicht in der Lage gewesen ist, seine Arme zu heilen, hat Orochimaru seine ehemalige Teamkameradin Tsunade aufgesucht. Er hat ihr im Gegenzug für ihre Hilfe angeboten, ihren verstorbenen Geliebten Dan und ihren Bruder Nawaki wiederzubeleben. Es hat zwar zunächst so ausgesehen, als würde Tsunade auf sein Angebot eingehen, doch hat sie es schließlich, zugunsten der Position des Godaime Hokage, die ihr am selben Tag von Jiraiya angeboten worden ist, abgelehnt. Es ist zwischen den dreien schließlich zum Kampf gekommen, in dem Orochimaru seinen vertrauten Geist Manda, Tsunade Katsuyu und Jiraiya Gamabunta herbei beschworen hat. Im Verlauf dieses Kampfes haben Jiraiya und Tsunade Orochimaru in die Flucht geschlagen, der daraufhin angekündigt hat, seine Arme auf einem anderen Weg zu heilen und dann wiederzukommen, um Konoha zu zerstören. Die Entführung von Sasuke 150px|left|thumb|Sasuke wird entführt Einige Tage darauf hat Orochimaru seinem Oto-Quartett, bestehend aus Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya und Sakon/Ukon, befohlen, nach Konoha zu gehen und Sasuke mit dem Versprechen von Macht zu überreden, sich ihm anzuschließen. Da die Ankunft von Sasuke jedoch länger gedauert hat, als Orochimaru noch hatte warten können und sogar Kimimaro als Unterstützung losgeschickt worden ist, hat Orochimaru einen anderen Körper übernehmen müssen. Als Sasuke dann schließlich in Otogakure eingetroffen ist, hat Orochimaru ihm, im Gegenzug dafür, dass Sasuke ihm als nächsten Wirt herhält, versprochen, ihn bis dahin mit genügend Macht auszustatten, um Itachi besiegen zu können. Orochimaru in Naruto Shippuuden 150px|thumb|right|Orochimaru gegen den vierschwänzigen Naruto In Naruto Shippuuden ist Orochimaru das erste Mal wieder aufgetreten, als sich das neue Team Kakashi mit Sasoris vermeintlichen Spion getroffen hat, um diesen zu fangen. Dieser Spion ist Kabuto gewesen, der jedoch schon seit längerem kein Spion mehr ist, da er zuvor nur aufgrund des Sennou Sousa no Jutsus für Sasori gearbeitet hat. Dieses ist jedoch schon seit langem von Orochimaru aufgelöst worden. Yamato hat sich bei dem Treffen mit Hilfe des Henge no Jutsu als Sasori ausgegeben, was jedoch durch die veränderte Situation und das Auftauchen von Orochimaru selbst gescheitert ist. Ein Kampf zwischen Naruto Uzumaki und Orochimaru ist ausgebrochen, in dem Naruto sich zuerst in die dreischwänzige Form des Kyuubi, und später sogar in die vierschwänzige Form verwandelt hat. In dieser Form hat er mit seinen Angriffen den Kampf dominiert und einen mächtigen Bijuu Dama auf Orochimaru abgeschossen, wogegen dieser das Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashoumon, das allerdings durch den Chakrastrahl vollkommen zerstört worden ist und Orochimaru dennoch dem Angriff ausgesetzt hat, beschworen hat. Während des Kampfes hat Orochimaru des Öfteren seine Technik der Wiedergeburt nutzen müssen und hat den Rückzug angetreten, während Yamato das Chakra des Kyuubis wieder versiegelt hat. Derweil hat Orochimaru wieder sein Jutsu der Wiedergeburt eingesetzt und festgestellt, dass dieser Körper nicht mehr lange halten wird. In dem Moment, in dem er sich aufrichtet, steht Sai vor ihm im Auftrag von Danzou Shimura. Orochimaru attackiert ihn mit seinem Schwert, da er weiß, dass dies nicht der echte Sai gewesen ist. Der hat sich nämlich im Boden versteckt und einen Tintendoppelgänger an seiner Stelle reden lassen. Sai kommt hervor und er will Orochimaru einen Brief geben, wird jedoch von Kabuto zu Boden befördert. Als Orochimaru den Brief gelesen hat, hat er Kabuto befohlen, Sai loszulassen, da er vorhabe, sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Was in dem Brief steht, bleibt unklar, jedoch hat dies nichts mit Sais eigentlicher Mission zu tun gehabt. Diese hat darin bestanden, Sasuke zu töten. Sasuke, der sich einen kurzen Kampf mit Team Kakashi geliefert hat, wird schließlich von Orochimaru aufgehalten, worauf die beiden mit Kabuto verschwinden. Der Angriff auf Sasuke thumb|left|150px|Orochimarus wahre Gestalt thumb|right|150px|Kabuto verschmolzen mit Orochimaru Bevor der Zeitpunkt eingetroffen ist, an dem Orochimaru geplant hat, Sasukes Körper zu übernehmen, hat dieser seinerseits Orochimaru angegriffen, da er sich jenem überlegen gefühlt und er somit Orochimarus Recht, seinen Körper zu übernehmen, als verwirkt angesehen hat. Es ist zu einem Kampf gekommen, in dem sich herausgestellt hat, dass Orochimarus wahrer Körper aus einer Art Symbiose hunderter, einzeln operierbarer, Schlangen besteht. Orochimaru hat versucht, sein Fushi Tensei anzuwenden, doch er ist durch Sasukes Sharingan überlistet worden, wodurch das Jutsu gegen ihn selbst angewandt worden ist. Die Überreste von Orochimarus Körper hat sich daraufhin Kabuto implantiert, wodurch ein Teil von Orochimaru noch in ihm lebt. Ein letzter Versuch thumb|left|150px|Orochimarus wahre Gestalt Während Sasukes Kampf gegen Itachi hat sich Orochimaru für kurze Zeit aus Sasukes Körper befreien können und versucht, sich unter Anwendung des Yamata no Jutsu an Itachi zu rächen. Doch er wurde von diesem mit Hilfe des Schwertes von Totsuka erneut besiegt und auf ewig in ein Gen-Jutsu verbannt. Drei kleine Schlangen konnten sich jedoch von Orochimarus Yamata-Form abspalten und wurden deswegen nicht in das Gen-Jutsu gezogen. Mindestens eine von ihnen wurde kurz darauf von Amaterasu verbrannt. Orochimarus Rückkehr thumb|right|150px|Orochimaru kehrt zurück Nach Sasukes Sieg über Kabuto und der Auflösung des von diesem angewandten Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei belebt Sasuke Orochimaru wieder, indem er mit Material aus Kabutos Körper und Juugos Sennin-Chakra aus Ankos Fluchmal eine Schlange wachsen lässt, die Orochimaru ausspeit. Anders als jene, die mit Edo Tensei wiederbelebt wurden, war Orochimaru nicht wirklich tot. Seine Wiedergeburt war ihm deshalb möglich, weil er sein eigenes Sen-Jutsu-Chakra auf die Fluchmale aufgeteilt hatte. Nach eigener Aussage hat Orochimaru alles gesehen, was Anko erlebt hat, und weiß damit über den Krieg und Sasukes Beweggründe Bescheid. Außerdem entzieht er Kabuto sein eigenes Chakra, um einen Teil seiner Stärke zurückzugewinnen. Zusammen mit Juugo und Suigetsu gehen Orochimaru und Sasuke nach Konoha, wo sie die Überreste des Nakano-Schreins der Uchiha aufsuchen, um den Totengott zu beschwören. Orochimaru nutzt eine geheime Kunst, um den Totengott dazu zu bringen, die Seelen jener, die einst in ihm versiegelt wurden, wieder freizugeben. Als Gegenleistung verlangt dieser den Anwender als Opfer. Mit seinem Wiedergeburts-Jutsu gelingt es Orochimaru aber, diesen Prozess zu überleben. Überdies hat er durch das Ritual die volle Macht seiner einst versiegelten Arme zurückerhalten und ist nun selbst in der Lage, Edo Tensei einzusetzen. Schließlich beschwört er die vorherigen vier Hokage und zwingt sie dazu, auf Sasukes Fragen zu antworten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stellt Tobirama Senju fest, dass Orochimarus Körper fast gänzlich aus den Zellen seines Bruders, Hashirama Senju, besteht. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten left|thumb|150px|Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Orochimaru besitzt durch seine lange Erfahrung und durch seine Experimente ein breit gefächertes Repertoire an komfortablen Jutsus. Da er sich sehr für Schlangen interessiert, basieren die meisten seiner Jutsus auf Schlangen. Sein vertrauter Geist ist ebenfalls die Schlange. So führte er zum Beispiel Experimente an sich selbst durch, um seine Körperteile zu verlängern und somit wie eine Schlange zu wirken. Des Weiteren hat es Orochimaru geschafft, seinen eigenen Körper in eine Schlange umzuoperieren, welche selber aus hunderten einzelner weißer Schlangen besteht. Die gefährlichsten Jutsus, die er beherrscht, sind ohne Zweifel seine Kin-Jutsus. Darunter ist einmal seine Wiedergeburt. Damit schafft er es, falls ein Körperteil in einem Kampf beschädigt werden sollte, seinen Körper komplett wiederherzustellen. Ein weiteres seiner Kin-Jutsu ist das Juin-Jutsu. Damit kann er andere Menschen mit einem Fluchmal belegen, was diesen enorme Kräfte verleihen kann, sie jedoch auch töten kann. Dieses hat er sich jedoch aus den Zellen Juugos in sich selbst einpflanzen lassen. Sein wohl stärkstes Kin-Jutsu ist Edo Tensei. Damit schafft er es, aus Zellen verstorbener Menschen und einem Opfer diese wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Die auferstandenen Personen haben genau die gleiche Kraft und gleiche Anzahl an Jutsus wie zu ihrem Zeitpunkt des Todes. Techniken Parameter Verschiedenes *Er gilt als machtgierig, grausam und egoistisch. *Seine Leibspeise sind Eier. **Er mag hingegen keine kalten Gerichte. *Er möchte einmal mit Hiruzen Sarutobi oder einem superstarken Gegner kämpfen, oder mit jemandem, der eine ihm unbekannte Kunst verwendet. *Seine Lieblingsworte sind "Vernichtung" und "Chaos". *Seine Lieblingskünste sind Kin-Jutsus wie Fushi Tensei und Edo Tensei. *Sein Hobby ist die Erforschung neuer Künste. *In Akatsuki trug Orochimaru an seinem linken kleinen Finger einen Ring mit Inschrift 空 - Kuu (Leere). **Diesen hat er nach dem Ausstieg aus Akatsuki mitgenommen. *Er war der Hauptantagonist des gesamten ersten Teils. *Orochimarus Rang wird in keinem Begleitbuch oder im Manga erwähnt. Er ist lediglich aus einer Fillerepisode bekannt. **Auch Doton beherrscht er nur im Anime. *Orochimaru bewahrt seine rechte Hand, die von Itachi abgehackt wurde, in einem Labor auf. *Sowohl sein Charakter, als auch sein Aussehen haben große Ähnlichkeiten mit Voldemort aus Harry Potter. Ebenso streben beide nach ewigem Leben. Tatsächlich gibt Masashi Kishimoto an, die Bücher gelesen zu haben. * Er war ein Mitglied der ANBU-Ne-Einheit. Theorien Nach dem heutigen Stand des Mangas wurde Orochimaru von Itachi in einem ewigen Gen-Jutsu versiegelt. Da er im Manga aber immer noch oft erwähnt wird und die einzelnen Szenen im Manga seinen Verbleib im Unklaren lassen, sind Theorien von seinem Überleben möglich: *Orochimaru wurde von Itachi in einem ewigem Gen-Jutsu versiegelt. **Zetsu erwähnt, dass einer Legende nach jeder, den dieses Schwert trifft, in einem "ewigen Gen-Jutsu" gefangen wird, ob dies nur eine Legende ist oder das Gen-Jutsu wirklich einen auf "ewig versiegelt", ist nicht bekannt. **Der Versiegelung sind drei kleine Schlangen entkommen. ***Von diesen wurde mindestens eine von Amaterasu verbrannt, die anderen könnten entkommen sein. ***Es könnte Orochimaru gewesen sein, aber auch eigenständige Wesen. *Kabuto implantierte sich nach Orochimarus Kampf gegen Sasuke einige von Orochimarus Zellen. **im Gespräch mit Naruto erwähnt er, dass die Zellen ein Drittel seines Körpers übernommen hätten, dies bestätigt Hinata mit ihrem Byakugan. **Es ist nicht eindeutig, ob Kabuto die Kontrolle über seinen Körper behalten hat oder von Orochimaru übernommen worden ist. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Legendäre Sannin Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Team Sandaime Kategorie:Orochimarus Kämpfe